Sacrifice
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Buttercup sacrifices her date to see Bubble's Talent Show. But will her calling off the date blow up in her face or will she have  plan to save it in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup was excited, excited so much that she even let it show on her face as she walked out of the school that afternoon. This was something you rarely, if so never saw at Pokey Oaks High. Buttercup was the scowling dame, and one mess up could result in some serious health damage.

Buttercup didn't hear the comments about her newly transformed ''look'' as they called it, when they saw her smiling. She was floating on her own white cloud- kinda like Bubbles when she gets a new fashion magazine from _Seventeen._

Buttercup walked straight home- barely missed getting hit by a few cars at intersections- and stumbled into her bedroom with a sigh. Blossom and Bubbles had gathered in there, for they always do, as Buttercup always had snacks to provide them for when they had a meltdown or craving of some sort. The thing is, no one was allowed to touch the mini fridge when she wasn't there.

''Looks like someone's had a fairy tale.'' Bubbles teased as she flipped a page of _Seventeen._ After being through so many hook ups and break ups, she knew all that was to it about when a girl stumbles upon her true love...or date.

''Ooh what happened?'' Blossom said, jumping onto Buttercup's bed. She'd always wanted Buttercup to find a date, but most boys were actually more afraid of her too much to date her. The boys who weren't afraid she wouldn't date because they had certain things in mind that she didn't want to get involved with.

Buttercup went over to the fridge, took out a Welches Fruit Snacks jar for Bubbles, Spicy chips from the cupboard above for Blossom, and Flaming Pop Rocks for herself. Chewing for awhile, she started to irritate her sisters as they wanted to know what the hell had happened.

''BUTTERCUP!'' Blossom suddenly exclaimed, so loudly that Bubbles nearly choked on a Fruit snack as Blossom's high voice had scared her.

''What?''

''What _happened._''

''Yeah, tell us!''

Buttercup smiled instantly. For what she thought would never happen in her life, it had. She started to become girly.

''You know Butch right? In my homeroom?''

Blossom was already bubbling from the excitement and grabbed a throw pillow to claw her nails on.

''Mhm.''

''Today we were paired up to do a lab project together, due by Friday. So we didn't talk to each other, 'cuz, y'know we hated each others guts. But I dropped my pencil on the floor and when I bent down to get it so did he and we knocked our heads together.''

''Ouch.'' Bubbles said.

''Not really. So anyways, we knocked our heads together and then out of nowhere, we just started laughing. We continued laughing until the whole floor...our section anyways, could ehar us. We had to be excused from the room to 'compose ourselves'.''

''That must've taken a long time.'' Blossom teased.

''No kidding. We started talking, well...he tried to make conversation but I always brushed him off. Then he started asking me personal questions-''

''What type of personal questions?'' Blossom asked.

''Not _that _type. Things about me not related to super heroing.''

''Super wh-?''

''NEVER MIND! He certainly surprised me when he asked me out on a _date _this Friday night.''

Buttercup watched as Bubbles' face fell.''Friday night?'' She said. ''That's my talent show entry. I can't skip it.''

''Crap I totally forgot about that.'' Buttercup muttered. ''Wee-ll...can you like...postpone it or something...''

''C'mon Buttercup be realistic. She can't do that, the school's organizing it, not her.'' Blossom said, standing up to throw away her trash. ''We all have to be there to cheer her on. That includes you.''

''But what about my date? I can't postpone that either. Butch said he was going to be busy like all week next week and probably the week after.''

''What kind of boy doesn't make some time for a girl he's gonna date?'' Blossom said, shaking her head.

''Hey at least I'm getting one.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Guys, don't fight please.'' Bubbles turned towards Buttercup. ''It's okay B, it's not your fault. I gotta get to rehearsals.''

Buttercup felt her heart drop a bit after Bubbles left. She and her sister had always been together, through the measles, through the mumps...well, every disease known to infect little kids; from kindergarten till all the way to here, high school. It wouldn't be right to just abandon a sister just for one boy.

_But that one boy is sooo special..._

Buttercup disagreed with her thoughts. Family always comes first. She'd call Butch later on to see what he'll say.

* * *

Buttercup fingered the cord of the phone nervously as each dial tone ringed by. Why was she so nervous? It was only one phone call. But it was to the boy who could possibly be her future mate...

The cord had become entangled around her fingers. ''Shit..'' She said, just as someone picked up.

''Excuse me?'' The angry voice said, and she realized it to be Brick.

''Oh, hey, Brick, sorry about that something was entangled around me. Had to get it off.''

''Entangled in what- Oh my gosh you are the most perverted boy around!''

''Actually the most perverted would be me.'' Butch came onto the line. ''How may I help you Ms. Utonium?''

Buttercup felt her cheeks flush. _Ms. Utonium. _Even the way he said it made her want to swoon. And she's not the swooning type.

''Yeah, I called about our date Friday.''

Butch cleared his throat. This could not be good.

''You see...I have something important to do on that day and I forgot all about it.. so can you like, postpone our date to another day?'' Buttercup's voice sounded off, and that fueled Butch's anger.

''This has to be a joke right?'' He said.

''What?''

''You've got to be kidding me. You say you want to go out with me, then I make a _reservation, _hence the word _reservation, _at some fancy jacked up not-my-type restaurant, and you call to say you can't make it? I paid 57 bucks you know!''

A fancy restaurant? That was not Butch's type at all. Maybe he was really serious about the whole dating Buttercup thing.

''Butch it's not like that I-''

''No, it's very much like that.'' Buttercup was very pissed off at being interrupted so many times today. If she said the word diorama would anyone let her get to the letter 'a'?

''I've been stood up many times before y'know.'' Coughing was heard from somewhere along the line. ''Shut up Brick, Nobody was talking to you. Buttercup, do you know how annoying it is to put so much effort onto a girl you really like only to have her blow everything up in your face?''

Buttercup was silent.

''Thought so, because you haven't been there. Don't bother calling me anymore, okay?''

Buttercup put the receiver down with shaky hands. Then buried her head in her hands. Was this what it was like to sacrifice family for someone else? Why were the consequences so bad?

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Your friend is below. First Powerpuff girls story ever. Be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2Final Chapter

Buttercup was quiet throughout all of the next day. She didn't speak back in class to the teacher if he/she ticked her off, she didn't threaten a kid for running into her, heck she even let Princess bounce balls off her head throughout gym, she just wasn't in the mood to do anything about it.

That immediately concerned everyone she knew, because this was obviously _not _their Buttercup. They cornered her at lunch time.

''Why are you acting this way Buttercup?'' Bubbles asked. ''This isn't like you at all!''

''Are you sick or something?'' Blossom asked. ''I can call the Professor and get him to take you home right away!'' That wasn't a bad idea, as Blossom was adored by everyone in the school and she had access to all sorts of excuses/passes, you name it.

''I'd never thought I'd see the day that Buttercup would become a sappy chick.'' Brick shook his head. Blossom punched him and threw him across the room.

''Moron..'' Bubbles muttered.

''Hey Butch hasn't been himself either today y'know.'' Boomer said, mainly speaking to the other girls. ''He's had this angry look on his face ever since last night, y'know the look he gets when he's ticked off at something?''**(A/N; I'm trying to refrain myself from saying the word ''pissed'')**

''You say y'know too much.'' Bubbles commented.

Boomer nodded. ''Y'know?''

Buttercup looked up just then and the other turned to see what she was looking at.

Butch had entered the cafeteria with that look on his face as Boomer had described, and he went on the lunchline avoiding his brothers and the girls. Boomer stood up. ''I'll go talk to him.''

''Remember what he did this morning?'' Brick said, rubbing his head where it still hurts. ''I wouldn't go near him if I were you.''

''What did he-? Oh never mind.'' Blossom said.

Buttercup felt like crying...no she felt like forcing her tear ducts to take back the stupid tears. It was only one boy.

_Well that boy's something special...he's your counterpart, somebody who knows you more than you know yourself..._

But he wouldn't even listen to anything anybody has to say.

_He is ticked off after all...he probably **really **wanted to go with you but you crushed him..._

It's not Buttercup's fault! Family came before anything!

_The same thing goes with love..._

Buttercup sighed instead. She got up, pushed everyone out of the way and marched over to Butch, her pants swishing as she walked. Everyone's eyes were partially on her, wondering what she was going to do.

She blew her bang out of her eye and knocked Butch's tray out of his hand. The cafeteria went quiet.

Butch stared at his hand, and his eyes slowly made its way up to Buttercup. His eyes flashed dark dark dark...hell almost black..and Brick prepared to keep him off Buttercup if he was going to fight her when Buttercup did the unimaginable.

She brought Butch forward by the lapels of his coat, staring into his eyes for two seconds, pushed him back down against the glass and kissed him, long and hard. What she'd always wanted to do.

The whole cafeteria gasped. Buttercup let go of Butch, who was just as stunned as they were, and walked out with a casual look on her face.

''She's a bigger slut then Elle was...'' Princess whispered, and Buttercup knocked the tray out of her hands, sending spaghetti flying all over Princess, who cried out because this was a new cashmere sweater.

''Did she...?'' Blossom stammered.

''Just kiss...'' Brick stammered weakly.

''BUTCH?'' Bubbles and Boomer finished.

''Never thought Buttercup had it in her.'' One girl nearby laughed.

''I know right? Way to go for her man!'' Another said.

Bubbles grinned. ''HAH! No one but Buttercup would ever do _that_, and not even she would do that...until today.''

Butch had dusted himself off and gone after Buttercup, who was currently sitting at the edge of the building.

Buttercup was smiling to herself mentally. Hopefully what she did would make Butch realize that she really did like him, and wouldn't cancel on him for anything in the world without a good ass reason.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and push her forward. ''AHH!'' She screamed, thinking she'd crash somewhere below, when she heard a familiar laugh ring through the air.

''BUTCH! You devil!'' She exclaimed, punching him angrily.

He laughed and sat down beside her. ''Really, Buttercup, what was all that about?''

Buttercup stared. ''Are you an idiot? I risked being called names and such by kissing you in front of the whole entire school and you're still clueless? You can pack for your trip to Jupiter now..''

Butch punched her, but it was a friendly one. ''I know what you meant by it, I just thought you did it or show.''

Buttercup turned towards him. ''Now what makes you think I'd do that?''

Blossom slowly opened the door to the roof, and told the others to pause. ''They're up here, I can hear them. Let's just wait out here. till they're done.''

Butch shrugged. ''Every other girl I've gone out with don't care two cents about how I feel. They just go out with me for show.''

''But don't you do that?''

''Yeah...but it can still hurt you know.''

''Never thought I'd have a counterpart with actual feelings...get outta here!''

''Hey you're the one who was acting like a dope all day. What the hell was that in gym? You just let the bitch bounce balls off you head like you're somebody's property?''

''Please I'll get her back tomorrow. I have gym 3 times a week.''

''Then I'll get the pleasure in seeing my new girlfriend out doing her thing on the court.''

Buttercup glared.

''You're so cute when you're mad.''

Buttercup smiled mischievously. ''Well I'm about to get real adorable.''

* * *

**That's it! Thanks to all my reviewers~~!**

**Last line taken from a like on Facebook. I do not own =]**


End file.
